Daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West
by XProj-ArlyJX
Summary: Descendants/Wicked crossover! (Rated T just to be safe) What if Elphaba and Fiyero didn't escape together? What if Elphaba escape to Auradon and got imprisoned on the Isle? Not to mention, giving birth to a girl instead? This is how Edna spends her life in Auradon and tries to steal the wand with her friends.
1. Auradon

**Okay, I know all of you Descendants fans saw all this kinds of fics, but I COULDN'T HELP IT! The plot bunnies won't stop bother me to write this fic. Anyway this story is also inspired by Rosto'sGirl 'Silent Descendant' fanfic. It is amazing I tell you! It's so awesome! Please read her fic, you won't regret it. I promise!**

 **Also this is also a Descendants and Wicked the musical crossover. So I hope you like it Wicked fans! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Auradon**

 _Once upon a time, long, long ago... Well actually, twenty years ago to be exact. Belle married her beast or Prince Adam in front of six thousand of their closest personal friends._

 _That is one big cake... Moving on!_

 _So instead of a honeymoon, Adam united all the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks basically all the really interesting people and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there._

 _This is my hood, no magic, no wi-fi, no way out!_

 _Or so I really thought..._

* * *

Prince Ben stared out his window looking at the Isle of the Lost. Lumire measured his arm and head while he was in his thoughts. He hoped that his parents will agree to his new proclamation. He mentally sighed, feeling a bit afraid how his father will act. On cue, King Adam, and Queen Belle walked in.

He silently gulped. Well, here goes nothing...

His father looked at him smiling happily, "How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You´re just a baby!" Adam chuckled

"He´s turning sixteen, dear." Belle corrected.

"Hey pops," Ben greeted. His heartbeat thumped in his chest in nervousness. Gods are with him, he hopes that they would really agree.

"Sixteen? That's far too young to be crowned king, I didn't make a good decision until I was at least fourty-two!"

Belle stared at her husband in confusion, "Um, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight."

"It was either you or the teapot." he commented with a smirk.

The queen rolled her eyes, knowing her husband is joking. The prince chuckled at the sight of his parents' interaction and decided to catch their attention.

"Mom? Dad?"

The two turned to their son, "I´ve chosen my first official proclamation."

Ben sweated a bit, but kept a smile on his face. This is his chance, it's now or never.

"I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon," he slowly said at the end.

His parents stared at him flabbergasted. Are they hearing their son correctly?

"Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they´ve been abandoned."

"The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?" Adam stared at him, before shaking his head in disbelief.

"We start out with a few at first. Only the ones who need our help the most," Ben assured, "I've already chosen them."

"Have you?"

"I gave you a second chance," Belle told him softly. She remembered clearly the days she had with Adam back then when he was cursed. "Who are their parents?" she asked her son.

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen... Maleficent and the Wicked Witch of the West."

Lumire yelped at what he said as his parents stared at him in shock; however, his father's look is much worse. Oh man, he knew they would act like this.

"Maleficent?! She is the worst villain in the land! Not to mention the Wicked Witch, who is the also the worst villain in Oz! She's almost at Maleficent's level!" Adam exclaimed.

"Dad, just hear me out here!" he pleaded.

The king shook his head, "I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

"Dad, their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?"

Adam stared at his wife who gave him a believing look. He inwardly sighed and had an understanding look on his face, "I suppose their children are innocent."

Ben smiled as his mother gave him an approving smile and fixed his coat, "Well.. Well done." she whispered as she held her husband's arm.

"Shall we?" she said as the two left the room. The young prince smiled again and almost did an air fist, he stared at the island again and couldn't wait to meet the kids.

* * *

"WOOO!"

A young girl about fifteen, rode on her flying broom enjoying the wind on her face. She has long black-brown hair, bright green eyes, tea green skin, and pink-painted lips.

She wore a black pointy hat, small round glasses, a jacket with navy outlines, a short dress that has a dark green turtleneck top, and a ruffled skirt that has fifteen kinds of dark, colorful fabrics that is stitched and quilted together while having a torn-designed on the ends, black jeans, and brown, leather combat boots that reached to her knees.

She saw a familiar figure spray painting 'LONG LIVE EVIL' on the wall and grinned playfully.

"HEY MAL!" she yelled waving her arm.

Mal turned and smirked at her. They gave each other a high-five before she disappears with her flying broom.

" _They say I'm trouble,_

 _They say I'm bad..._

 _They say I'm evil,_

 _And that makes me glad!_ "

She bumped into two kids purposely and smirked cruelly.

" _A dirty no good,_

 _Down to the bone._

 _Your worst nightmare!_

 _Can't take me home._ "

Jay climbed down a ladder and opened the warehouse door before walking away.

" _So I got some mischief,_

 _In my blood..._

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love,_ "

Evie gave a seductive smile at the boy and left the diner table and saw a familiar girl flying with her broom. She waved at her which the girl waved back happily.

"HI EVIE!" she yelled.

"HEY EDNA!" she smiled, before Edna passed her like she did earlier.

" _They think I'm callous,_

 _A lowlife hood..._

 _I feel so useless..._

 _ **Misunderstood!**_ "

Carlos took an apple from the girl and bite a piece off before throwing it back to her.

Mal and Evie met up along with Edna who now held her broom with her dominant hand.

" _Mirror, mirror on the wall..._

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world..._

 _Wicked world!_

 ** _I'm rotten to the core!_**

 ** _Rotten to the core!_**

 ** _I'm rotten to the core!_**

 ** _Who could ask for more?_**

 ** _I'm nothing like a kid next..._**

 ** _Like the kid next door!_**

 ** _I'm rotten to the..._**

 ** _I'm rotten to the..._**

 ** _I'm rotten to the core!_** "

The five pushed, kicked the bags at the men, and stepped on the women's laundry before taking the sticks banging on the metal barrels/furniture and the pipes as they yelled and hooted in laughter.

Mal smirked as she and Edna walked in someone's place, " _Call me a schemer..._ "

" _Call me a freak!"_ Edna wickedly smiled at the fortuneteller who looked at her amused.

" _How can you say that?_

 _We're just unique,_ "

Mal sprayed a 'M' on the curtain and pushed it away revealing a guy on the bathtub with his clothes on. Edna laughed loudly at his look and left with Mal holding each other's shoulders.

" _What me a traitor?_

 _Ain´t got your back._

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What´s up with that?_ "

Jay took the kettle and wiped it with a piece of cloth. He smirked and quickly ran away stealing it from the two guys.

" _So I'm a misfit,_

 _So I'm a flirt._

 _I broke your heart,_

 _I made you hurt..._ "

Evie left before giving the guy one of her seducing grins making him enthralled to her beauty.

" _The past is past._

 _Forgive, forget!_

 _The truth is..._

 ** _You ain´t seen nothing yet!_** "

Carlos jumped on a cart filled with hay and smacked some of it hitting the woman's face making her glare at him.

" _Mirror, mirror on the wall..._

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world..._

 _Wicked world!_ "

The three girls left the terrace and they followed the two boys to the market. Some people joined them as they begin to sing and dance.

" ** _I'm rotten to the core!_**

 ** _Rotten to the core!_**

 ** _I'm rotten to the core,_**

 ** _Who could ask for more?_**

 ** _I'm nothing like a kid next,_**

 ** _Like the kid next door!_**

 ** _I'm rotten to the..._**

 ** _I'm rotten to the..._**

 ** _I'm rotten to the core!_** "

Everyone whooped and laughed as Mal took a lollipop from a baby. Suddenly, Maleficent arrives with some large men with her, making everyone avoided her except the five kids.

The purple teen smiled, "Hi, mom!"

Maleficent gave her a look, "Stealing candy now, Mal? I'm so disappointed." she drawled.

"It was from a baby," she waved it at her mother.

She smiled, "That's my nasty little girl!"

Mal gave her the lollipop smiling, but soon disappeared when her mother quickly spit on it and put it under her armpit.

"Give it back to the dreadful creature," she ordered the burly man.

"Mom..."

Edna winced at her friend's sad look.

"It´s the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was-"

"Cursing entire kingdoms," Mal said with her mother like she said it a hundred times, "I know.."

"You... Walk with me," Maleficent snapped her fingers as the two walked, "See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... How to be me."

"I know that and I'll do better," she honestly said.

Edna sighed silently for her friend, " _You don't have to do better, Mal..._ " she thought solemnly.

"Oh, there's news!"

The teens looked at Maleficent curiously, "I buried the lede. All of you have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon." she grinned.

Edna gasped as she, Evie, Carlos, and Jay all tried desperately to escape; however, the large men stopped them.

"No! I can't go to that despicable school!" Edna cried feeling horrified, predicting the girly-ness she'll face.

Mal agreed, "She's right, I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy, pink princesses!"

"And perfect princes," Evie smiled dreamily causing Mal and Edna to stare at her, "Ugh!"

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" Jay smiled at Carlos and raised his hand for a high five.

Carlos ignored him and stepped forward making Jay disappointingly lower his hand. Edna snickered at this and he slapped her shoulder lightly as they both chuckled.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave..." he commented quite terrified.

Edna and Jay sneaked up behind him and did a 'woof'. They laughed as Carlos hit their shoulders for messing with him.

"Yeah, mom, we're not going!"

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination... KNUCKLEHEADS!" Maleficent screamed making the knuckleheads follow her, "Mal..."

They followed Maleficent and ended up in their house. She sat on a chair while she manicure her nails.

"You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy!"

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked.

Her mother smiled, "Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns." she snorted with a chuckle.

Carlos stepped in and gestured them, "Um, I... I think she meant us..." he corrected.

"It's all about you and me, baby! Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent asked her daughter.

"Well, yeah... I mean, who doesn't?"

"Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!" she said menacingly raising both of her hands.

Edna almost snorted a chuckle when Evil Queen spoke up.

"Our will," she corrected as the other villains nodded.

"Our will, our will. " she snapped her fingers turning Mal's attention to her, "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy." she smiled nastily.

Mal stared at her in disbelief, "W-What, mom!"

Edna watched amused as the sorceress zipped her daughter's mouth and the two shared a small staring contest. It didn't take long for Mal to lose.

"Fine. Whatever..."

"I win!" she smirked victoriously.

* * *

Edna left the room before hearing her friends' parents' conversation with them. She headed to her home by flying with her broomstick and started packing. Her house is kind of small and she likes it that way. When she entered in her room, she opened her chest that has a few clothes inside and a book.

It was the Grimmerie, the book that her mother left.

Edna stared at it sadly and took it out. Eight years has passed since her mother died. Her mother wasn't like the other villains who were neglectful and unloving. No, she was the opposite of them. A tear fell out of her left eye and she wiped it away. Edna put her clothes in her satchel along with the Grimmerie, before slinging the bag over her shoulder and held her broom with her right hand.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," she muttered.

"Agh!"

"Chester!" Edna turned to see her small, Formosan rock macaque monkey, Chester.

He approached her and climbed to her shoulder. Chester gave her a loving hug on the neck making her smile.

"Let's go, bud." she softly said and Chester hid in her bag.

* * *

Edna watched her friends slid into the limo. She soon followed and sat beside Mal as the limo began to drive away while her friends' parents screamed for them to bring back a prince, a puppy, and some gold. She mentally scoffed as Chester came out of her satchel and laid on her lap.

"Hey, you brought Chester!" Jay smiled as he scratched the monkey's back.

Edna giggled, "Well, I couldn't leave him behind."

The green girl jumped when Evie and Carlos started screaming, she noticed that the limo is heading to the end of the broken bridge making everyone panic. They held each other for their life and screamed even Chester, but Edna didn't scream and just held onto Mal. She never likes screaming too much these days.

To her relief, they didn't die. The limo kept driving with swirls of golden light before them.

"Agh?" Chester stared in confusion

" **What just happened?** " Edna and Carlos said in unison

Evie laughed, "It must be magic!"

Edna tapped the driver's seat and asked, "Hey, did that little button opened the barrier?"

"No," he said monotonely, "This one opens the barrier, that one opens my garage, and this one..." he pushed the button and the window between them closed up making Edna smirked along with Mal.

"Nasty," Mal spoke up, ''I like that guy."

"Me too," the green girl mumbled still smirking and took some sweets along with the girls.

While the others are focused on their own business. Edna took out the Grimmerie and flipped through the pages trying to find the spell she's looking for. Her green eyes sparkled when she found it. Silently muttering the spell, she felt her magic crackling through her fingers making a small orange electricity spark out, when it hit the broomstick it turned into a chain necklace with a broom pendant.

She smirked menacingly and wore it around her neck.

Finally they arrived at Auradon, Edna glared at the students who are welcoming them knowing that they are a bunch fakes. Oh, how she'll love to turn them into worms and feed them to Chester.

Mal noticed this immediately and patted her shoulder, "Hey, calm down Edi."

She silently nodded and sat quietly still glaring at the students. When Jay and Carlos came out of the limo fighting over a piece of fabric, her glare softened and began to smile at their childish attitude. She, Evie and Mal stepped out of the car standing with confidence while still feeling a bit embarrassed from the boys except Edna, who was enjoying watching the two fight.

"Guys, chillax." Edna drawled.

Mal hissed, "We have an audience!"

The two boys stopped as Jay stared at Fairy Godmother sheepishly, "Just cleaning up!" he covered up.

"Leave it like you found it," she sang sweetly, "And if I mean it by that just leave it." she changed her tone quickly showing she was serious.

Edna crossed her arms as she chuckled at the disappointed boys. Jay puts back the things he and Carlos stole and closed the limo's door.

"That's what you get," she mumbled to Jay.

Jay scoffed and the two snickered. They always act like this to each other since they're close for a long time along with the others. When he saw the brown girl, he began sauntering up to her with his flirty comments making her laugh nervously.

Edna really wants to crack up at the scene, because the girl really looks uncomfortable and Jay sucks at flirting. She noticed the woman in the blue dress stepped up and smiled at Jay.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," she said, "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress," she introduced and did a small bow.

" _The_ Fairy Godmother? As in Bibbity-bobbity-boo?" Mal asked in fake awe and innocence.

"Bibbity-bobbity-you know it!" she smiled happily.

"Yeah, I always wonder what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere!" she laughed holding her hands to her face, "With that sparkly wand, that warm smile, and that sparkly wand."

Edna mentally face-palmed at Mal's comment. She's really been surprised how stupid people are these days to not notice what they are really up to. Mal just said it so obviously and they just stupidly shrugged it off.

" _It's really incredible how ignorant people are. That's why you must keep your guard up and observe your enemies closely, my little Edna, or else you'll be the one to be deceived._ " Her mother's advice voiced through her thoughts causing her to feel a bit sad.

She missed her.

Fairy Godmother giggled, "That was a long time ago and as I always say, 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!'" she gestured with her hands.

Mal smiled while Edna and Jay stared at her a bit weirdly. Ben walked up and started introducing himself.

"It's finally good to meet you all, I'm Ben!" he gave them a welcoming smile.

Edna saw the brown girl walk up, " _Prince_ Benjamin, soon to be king!"

She almost shivered and gagged in disgust at the girl, she could perfectly tell she is your typical spoiled princess with just one look. Thank goodness that she lived in the Isle or else she wouldn't know how to read someone.

Evie came up, "You had me at 'Prince', my mom is a queen, which makes me a princess." she curtsied.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you," the brown girl snarked.

Evie stepped back and glared daggers at her.

" _Oh it's on,_ _princess!_ " Edna silently growled

When she almost marched up to Audrey to give a piece of her mind. Jay immediately held her back and whispered to her ear.

"Breathe, Edi. She's not worth it, remember? People like her are a waste of time," he reminded her quietly.

Edna breathe in like he said. She slowly nodded and thanked him for stopping her.

"This is Audrey," Ben introduced the brown girl awkwardly.

"Princess Audrey, his girlfriend. Right, _Benny-Boo_?" she held his arm possessively. Most of the villain teens mentally gagged at this.

" _Possessive much?_ " Edna thought sarcastically.

Fairy Godmother leaned forward, "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around and I'll see you tomorrow." she said and broke off the couple's hands, "The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library is from eight to eleven and we do have a little thing about curfews." she explained quite quickly before leaving with the marching band.

Edna glared at them. Oh yes, she'll definitely enjoy turning them into food for Chester once all of this is over.

Ben smiled at them nervously, "It is so, so... So good to finally meet you all!"

When he approached to Jay, the son of Jafar punched his chest cutting off the handshake. After that, when he shook Mal's hand, they immediately let go while the purple clad teen looked a bit creeped out by the long eye contact she had with the prince.

"This is a momentous occasion and hope that will go down in history. Chocolate?" he asked Carlos after shaking his hand and moved to Edna and Evie, "As the day our two peoples began to heal."

"Or the day where you show five peoples where the bathrooms are," Mal said sarcastically.

The prince still smiled, "A little bit over the top?"

Edna shrugged, "Eh, a little more than a little bit." she blankly answered.

He laughed, "Well, so much for my first impression."

Ben and Mal laughed, making Edna's eyes sparkle. Oh... This is just perfect. She silently formulate a plan and couldn't wait to tell Mal.

Audrey stepped in breaking the moment,"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter aren't you? Yeah, you know what. I really don't blame you for your mother for trying to kill my parents' and stuff. Oh, my mother is-'

"Aurora," Edna cut her off. Slowly giving her menacing smile.

"Sleeping Beauty," Mal spoke causing the witch to be impressed.

" _Man, all of those anger management lessons I taught her are paying off._ " Edna thought feeling proud of her friend.

"Yeah, I heard the name and you know. I do not really blame your grandparents for inviting the whole world, but my mother, to their stupid christening." she said oh-so-sweetly.

Audrey faked her look, "Water under the bridge."

"Totes!"

The two laughed before giving each other death glares, seriously, Edna is really impressed by their glares because they really looked like they want to rip out each other's throat.

"Hey, hey guys, who wants to bet if Mal kills her sooner?" she asked her friends quietly only for them to hear.

"I bet tomorrow," Jay whispered.

"A week," Carlos cut in.

"I'll say about three days," Evie smiled.

Unknown to them, Ben overheard.

"Okay! How about a tour?"

The young villains shrugged and followed the prince as he explained the history of the school. They stopped when they arrived at the statue of King Adam.

Edna smirked humorously at Evie, "Woow... Well, look at that. He got some ego to make a statue for himself."

Evie chuckled and the two shared a high-five. Ben clapped his hands and the statue turned into a beast. Carlos yelped and jumped into Edna's arms.

"W-Whoa!" she held him in a bridal style, "Carlos!"

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wants his statue morph into beast to man to remind us that anything is possible," Ben assured him.

"Does he shed that much?" Mal asked.

Edna secretly snorted at her sarcastic question.

"Yeah, my mom won't let him up on the couch." he answered seriously.

Edna and Mal gawked at him. When they arrived in the school, the group marveled the place in awe.

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and stuff?" the green girl rubbed her broomstick pendant with a curious look.

"Yeah, it exists, of course. But it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just regular mortals,"

"Who happened to be royalty," she pointed out blankly.

"That's true, our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey bragged holding onto the prince possessively.

Edna yawned and did a hand puppet motion, "Yadda, yadda, yadda! We get it, you guys are better than us. Who cares? I don't!" she blew a raspberry and smiled lazily.

Audrey glared at her and the others snickered. Ben looked at them a bit nervously before calling a young man with glasses. When he came down from the stairs, the prince introduced him to the villain kids.

"This is Doug, he is going to help you with your class schedules and show you the dorms." he explained and stared at Mal, "If you need anything, feel free to—"

"—Ask Doug," Audrey cut in and walked away with the prince.

Edna smirked darkly, "Good riddance."

"Tell me about it," Mal smirked back.

Doug held the clipboard and introduced himself, "Hey guys, I'm Dopey's son. As in, Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy, and—Hi ho..." he gawked at Evie.

She slowly sauntered to him, "Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." she said silvery.

The green witch couldn't stop smiling, it's really entertaining to see Evie flirting.

"W-Well, so about your classes. I put in the requirements already, History, Safety Rules for the Internet," Mal peered over Doug's shoulder, "Remedy of Goodness 101."

"Let me guess,"

"New class?" Edna questioned with her usual bored look.

He nodded sheepishly.

"Come on, guys! Let's go find our dorms," Mal said as the group went to the stairs except Edna.

She slightly hesitated to follow them, do her friends really know where their dorms are? She raised a brow at the thought and fixed her small round glasses.

Doug spoke up, "Uh. Your dorms are that way, guys." He pointed the other direction.

Her friends turned and went to the direction where Doug pointed.

"Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy, and..." he struggled remembering his last uncle.

"Sneezy," Edna patted his back softly and followed her friends.

* * *

 **A/N: I know some of you are confused how Edna was able to fly with her broom in the Isle, well, because the magic barrier can't suppress the magic in it since Elphaba enchanted in Oz, not in Auradon, so the magic suppression didn't work. It can only work when Elphaba enchanted her broom to fly if she is in Auradon okay, that does make sense? Anyway, hope you like the fic! Please give some reviews~ ^^**

 _ **I don't own Descendants and Wicked (musical) they all belong to their rightful owners. I only own Chester and Edna!**_


	2. Gerald

**Wow! Well, this is an improvement. 2 faves and 3 follows. That's surprising because I don't get that follows and faves that quickly. Anyway, I hope you like this chap everybody!^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Gerald**

When the girls arrived at their dorms, Edna held her mouth in shock, struggling not to vomit at the sight they saw.

Pink...

Their room is full of dang pink...

Evie stared the room in awe, "This is so amazi—"

Mal cut her off, "Gross!"

"Disgusting!" Edna added with a disgusted look.

"I know," the bluenette covered up her mistake, "Amazingly gross and disgusting, ew."

Mal walked, "Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen. Evie, Edi." she pointed the curtains

They nodded and the three girls closed the curtains making the room darker.

"Better," the young witch sighed.

* * *

When they arrived at the boys' room, Edna glared at it in jealousy. Why do they get the pink room while the boys got the awesome one? She eyed at the video games and the dark colors in the room in pure envy. The room is fragging amazing to her.

When Edna and Mal saw Jay pulling out items, they approached the young man. Chester jumped off his mistress shoulder and watched Carlos play.

"What are you doing?" Mal asked.

Jay smirked, "It's called stealing."

"Okay, what's the point? Even though this is all awesome," Edna quickly said, she examined all the stolen items in awe. Wow, he even stole a mp3.

"Well, Edi, it's like buying whatever I want. Except it's free," he took out a laptop.

"You think I could have that mp3?"

"Sure!" he tossed her the mp3. When she caught it, she punches her fist in the air in triumph. She always wanted a mp3!

"Okay, you can do that, or..." Mal grabs the phone before dropping it, "You could just leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world."

"You sound just like your mother," Evie said while filing her nails.

"Same here," Edna cut in.

"Thank you!"

"Well, you do it your while I'll do mine." Jay said, before playing video games after Carlos gave him the controllers.

"Guys! Do I have to remind you what we are all here for?"

"Fairy Godmother, magic wand, blah, blah, blah!" the red clad man teased.

"Jay..." Edna mumbled nervously.

"This is one chance to prove ourselves to our parents!" Mal exclaimed loudly, "To prove we are evil, vicious, ruthless, and cruel..."

The green witch sighed seeing everyone's expressions.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..." everyone agreed knowing she got a point.

Edna stood beside Mal, "Evie, mirror me." she ordered.

She took out her small mirror and chanted, "Mirror, mirror, in my hand. Where does Fairy Godmother's wand... stand?"

The mirror showed a beautiful wand, the green witch stared in awe at the gold designs on it.

"There it is!" the bluenette grinned.

"Zoom out," Carlos suggested.

"Mirror, not so close."

As soon as she said that, the mirror showed the planet earth. Edna sighed irritatedly and did a face-palm at this as Evie muttered 'closer' to her mirror.

"Can I go back to my game?" Carlos complained, "I'm already in level three,"

"Stop!" Jay cried.

The mirror showed a museum making Edna's eyes widened a bit, "It's in the museum."

"Do we know where that is?" Mal questioned.

"Two point three miles from here," Carlos said as he showed us his computer. They all smirked and Edna called Chester, who jumped on her shoulder. The kids headed to the museum with a thought in their minds.

They got a magic wand to steal...

* * *

As they finally arrived at the museum, it took them a while to break in and put the guard to sleep. When they reached to the museum of villains. Everyone saw each statue of their parents.

"Mommy?" Evie whispered staring at the statue.

Jay saw his father, "Killer..."

"I'll never forget Mother's Day again," Carlos whimpered gazing at his mother.

Edna quietly stared at the statue next to Maleficent's. Her mother stood straight and held her broom in all her glory looking regal in an intimidating way, she had a cold glare on her green face with her hat shadowing her face.

She examined the black dress and hat her mother wore and sighed. They got the looks and designs perfectly, but it's still fake. To be truthful, Edna had some of her mother's belongings like her broom, her pointy hat, the jacket, and the glasses she wore to Shiz.

Edna softly removed her pointy hat and touched it gingerly. Unknowingly, some of her friends left and headed to the other room.

"Mom..." she muttered before sighing.

" _I'm limited,_ "

Edna gasped seeing the statue of her mother staring at her softly.

" _Just look at me_ ," Elphaba whispered, " _I'm limited,_ " she sang walking down.

" _And just look at you,_

 _You can do all I couldn't do. Edna..._ " she held her daughter's cheek.

" _So now it's up to you,_

 _For both of us._

 _Now it's up to you..._ "

Edna's eyes teared up, holding her mother's hand.

" **I've heard it said,**

 **That people come into our lives,**

 **For a reason...**

 **Bringing something we must learn.**

 **And we are led to those,**

 **Who help us most to grow if we let them...**

 **And we help them in return.**

 **Well, I don't know if I believe that's true...**

 **But I know I'm who I am today,**

 **Because I knew you...** " Edna let go of her mother's hand and backed away slowly.

" **Like a comet pulled from orbit,**

 **As it passes the sun.**

 **Like a stream that meets a boulder,**

 **Halfway through the wood.**

 **Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**

 **But because I knew you.**

 **I have been changed for good...** " a tear slid down on her cheek.

Elphaba looked at her sadly and approached her slowly.

" _It well may be,_

 _That we never meet again._

 _In this lifetime..._

 _So, let me say before we part:_

 _So much of me._

 _Is made of what I learned from you._

 _I'll be with you,_

 _Like a handprint on yout heart..._

 _And now whatever way our stories end,_

 _I know you have rewritten mine,_

 _By being my daughter._

 _Like a ship blown from its mooring,_

 _By a wind off the sea._

 _Like a seed dropped by a sky bird,_

 _In a distant wood._

 _Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

 _But because I knew you..._ " Elphaba held out her hand.

" **Because I knew you...** " Edna slowly took her hand.

 _ **"I have been changed for good**_." They held their hands tightly before Elphaba let go.

" _And just to clear the air,_

 _I ask forgiveness._

 _For the things I've done,_

 _You blamed me for._ " she looked at her regretfully.

Edna sadly smiled knowing what her mother meant, " **But then I guess,**

 **We know there's blame to share.** "

" _ **And none of it seems to matter anymore.**_

 **Like a comet pulled from orbit,**

 _(like a ship blown from its mooring)_

 **As it passes the sun.**

 _(by a wind off the sea)_

 **Like a stream that meets a boulder,**

 _(like a seed dropped by a bird)_

 **Halfway through the wood.**

 _(in the wood)_

 _ **Who can say if I've been changed for the better.**_ " the two held their hands gazing each other sadly.

" _ **I do believe I have been changed for the better...**_ "

" **And because I knew you,** "

" _Because I knew you..._ "

 _ **"Because I knew you,**_

 _ **I have been changed...**_

 _ **For good...**_ " They let go slowly and Elphaba went back to her original position.

She looked at her again and blinking the tears off her eyes, "I love you.."

"I love you too, mom..." Edna's eyes teared up.

Chester stared at his mistress' (who he also preferred as his best friend) expression went sad making him hug her neck.

"Agh..." he softly said. Edna blinked her eyes and sniffed. It wasn't real, it was just her wild imaginations again. She wiped away her tears as she hugged the small black monkey back and silently thanking him.

"Mal?" she called, snapping Mal out of her thoughts, "Let's go."

She nodded and headed to the other room. When they arrived, Edna saw the wand in the center of the room. She grew suspicious of this and her eyes widened in realization.

Auradon has magic so that means—

"NO! JAY!" she yelled quickly.

"DON'T!" Mal screamed.

The magic force field repelled Jay, causing him to end up on the ground. The sirens activated and sounded in the air, making some of the teens cover their ears.

"A force field and a siren?!" Carlos cried out.

Jay grunted in pain, "That's a little excessive!"

"Let's dip, guys!" Edna cried.

They ran while Carlos disabled the alarms. Edna thanked him and all of them managed to escape the museum.

"Great going, Jay. Now we have school tomorrow!"

* * *

Edna had her head over her arms as she listened boredly in Fairy Godmother's class. She fixed her hat to make sure her face is hidden and tried to take a nap.

"What was the second one again?" Evie asked.

The headmistress sighed, "Okay, anyone else? Edna?"

She opened her eyes slowly and adjusted her hat, "C, give it a bottle." she answered lazily.

"Correct," Fairy Godmother smiled.

"You two are on fire today!" Carlos said to Mal and her.

"We're just picking the ones that doesn't look fun," Mal told them.

"Oh," they nodded in realization.

"That made so much sense!" Evie whispered.

Edna wanted to groan, she really wished that Evie stopped being dumb for once. She perfectly knew the blunette was smart, when they were kids Evie would sometimes visit her at her mother's library and read books together. Her thoughts were cut off when a girl with short dark hair, styled in a bob-cut, walked in the room.

"Hello dear one!" Fairy Godmother greeted lovingly.

"Hi, y-you need to sign an early dismissal for the coronation." the girl stuttered giving the clipboard.

"Does anyone here remember my daughter, Jane?"

"Mom!"

"It's okay. Jane, this is everyone. Everyone this is Jane," she introduced as she gave the clipboard to her daughter.

"It's okay. Don't mind me as you were," she stuttered before walking away shrieking.

Mal stared at the girl curiously causing Edna to smirk.

"Let me guess? You're gonna use her, huh?" she purred mishieviously.

Mal smirked back, making Edna smile menacingly.

"Let's continue," Fairy Godmother began, "You found a vial of poison, do you... A, put it in the king's wine. B, paint it on an apple—"

Everyone laughed, if only Evie's mom is here to see this.

"C, turn it over to the proper authorities." she finished.

Edna's mind went blank completely ignoring everything. She wondered if she could still continue her pranks here at Auradon? It was quite boring that she stopped. Maybe she could prank Audrey...

When the class finished, Edna headed to the library and told the others that they'll meet up later. While she walked in the halls, she ignored the stares and whisperings of students that she received about her lineage and her skin.

"Isn't that the Wicked Witch's daughter?"

"Yeah, look at her. She looks weird with that green skin,"

"Tell me about it,"

Edina rolled her eyes, she could care less people think about her skin. It's their problem, not hers. She's extremely proud that she's green and she loves it since she got it from her mother.

Suddenly her thoughts were cut off when she accidentally bumped into somebody.

Her body went firm and straight making the person she bumped into fell to the ground. She looked down and saw who it is.

It was a young man rubbing his head in pain, he got light tan skin, golden blonde hair, and blue eyes. A typical blonde look. He wore a light blue jacket, a white button-up shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers.

"You okay?" she monotonely said.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that..." his words trailed off. When he made eye contact with her, he began to gawk at her.

She squinted her eyes at him making her look angry, even though she isn't. Edina held her hip and raised a brow at him.

"What? I know I'm green, so stop staring. You'll get flies," she drawled, "If you got a problem with it like the others, say it to my face. I'll be gladly to give you my knuckle sandwich."

The blonde man snapped out of his daze by her comment, "Uh n-no—that's n-not it! I-I didn't m-mean to—!" he stuttered helplessly waving his hands in panic. Edna looked at him weird as he continues to speak.

"A-Are you b-by any ch-chance the daughter of Elphaba Thropp?" he stuttered.

Her eyes sharpened, "Yes..."

Edna begins to glower at him, causing him to sweat nervously, "How do you know my mother's full name? Most people don't know about it since they always prefer her title."

He shakily stands up and scratches his head, "W-Well... You see..."

Her eyes widened in realization, she immediately hid her emotions and stared at him.

"You're Glinda's son, aren't you?" she said with a slight hiss.

He nodded and smiled a bit shyly, "My name is Gerald Upland, nice to meet you!"

He held out his hand for a shake, but Edna ignores it and walks away.

"W-Wait! Don't go yet!" he quickly chased after her.

She sighed and gave him an irritated look, "What?" she snarled.

"I-I know our parents don't get along," he stuttered and Edna growled. He cleared his throat and continued, "But I wanted to change that."

She stared at him critically, "Listen, if you think you can be friends with me that easily. You're wrong, kid." she deadpanned, "I'm sure you got something up in your sleeve—!"

"No! I'm really serious about what I said," he defended, "I'm not like Audrey and Chad who got something up in them!"

"Yeah. And I'm not the Queen of Oz," she scoffed before growling at him, "Look, just leave me alone, Upland."

She walked away from him leaving Gerald flabbergasted. His fists clenched and he followed after her.

For a while, Edna grew annoyed by his presence. She stopped walking and turned around facing Gerald.

"Didn't I told you to leave me alone! Geez, are Ozians like you are this annoying?" she hissed.

"No, and also I'm not going to leave you alone for the time being." he smirks with a glint in his eyes, "I'll do everything I can to make you accept me as your friend!" he declared proudly.

Edina's eyes twitched. Is this guy fragging serious? She can't deal with Glinda's annoying son following her around trying to be her friend!

She facepalmed and waved her hand, "Fine, fine, do whatever you want. All I want to do is go to the library and read in peace." she sighed.

Gerald's face brightened, "If you like I can show you where it is!"

"I think I can find it my own—What?!" she was then dragged away by the young man.

"Come on! It's this way," he smiled.

Why does she feel this is a bad idea?

* * *

After Gerald showed her the library, she was really amazed by the huge amount of books and started taking out a random book on their shelves. When Edna opened her book it was all about a man named Sherlock Holmes. She was really amazed by his intelligence and couldn't help but read more and sat down on one of the tables. Edna didn't know that Gerald sat beside her and watched her read with a soft smile on his face.

"You really love reading books, huh?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she responded, not even paying attention to him.

Gerald looked like he didn't mind by her lack of attention, "Do they have libraries at the Isle of the Lost?"

"A little bit, there's about three libraries there. My mother's was one of them, except our library is a bit small." she unconsciously explained and flipped a page from her book

Gerald 'Oh' and nods, "I see..."

For a few minutes, they were silent. Edna was grateful for that, she preferred quiet instead of noise. While reading her book, a question popped into her mind.

Why is Glinda's son doing _here_ in Auradon?

Confusion filled her mind and she turned her attention to Gerald, who looks like he felt awkward in their silent position.

"Hey," she began and he looked at her quickly, "What are you doing here in Auradon? Aren't you supposed to be in Oz along with your mom?" she questioned curiously.

He scratched his head and gave a sheepish smile, "Well, the reason why because I always wanted to be here, so I begged my mom to let me live here with my dad and learn at Auradon Prep. I have to say, this world is so different than Oz." he commented.

She nodded, "What is Oz like?" she asked.

Gerald's expression brightened and told her all about it. Edina find herself really surprised when he told her about Oz. A city of Emerald, a yellow brick road, a forest made of candy, talking trees and animals, witches and wizards, and races of Ozian people. She even found out that Gerald is a half Gillikinese and half earthling. Turns out Glinda visited Auradon a long time ago and fell in love with a businessman named, Dairek Goelve.

"Wait, if your dad is Goelve, why didn't you have his last name?" she raised a brow.

Gerald smiled, "Mom and dad made a bet that if I was born as a girl I would bear dad's last name and if I was born as a boy I'll have my mother's."

Edna strangely looked at him, "Well, that's stupid and weird." she bluntly said.

He laughed, but kept it low since they are in the library. "That's what I said! But mom and dad told me that I can use their last names, however I want when I was nine, so yeah... I still like mom's last name though, so I'll stick with it."

"You're talking too much now," she deadpanned, "It's boring me."

He ignored her comment, "You know, you never told me your name. I already told mine so why not tell yours?"

She growled and closed her book angrily, "My name is Edna Thropp, now stop being so talkative!" she hissed before leaving the library with the Sherlock Holmes book.

Gerald watched her leave and he began to smile in a dopey way. His cheeks got a small tint of red making him look like he's blushing.

"Edna Thropp, there is something special about you." he muttered with a sigh.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** ** _(For those who don't know who sang in 'For Good' in this fic, the Italic is Elphaba and Bold is Edna)_**

 **Also, I hope you guys won't mind I used 'For Good' here. I got so into the song and I just think it will be perfect for this chap. Still, I hope u guys won't mind! Please review!~ :')**


End file.
